songcontestsfandomcom-20200214-history
Culturovision Song Contest 3
Australia Rod Laver Arena, Melbourne |host = SBS |debut = |withdraw = |disqualified = None |map = CSC3.png | col1 = #22b14c| tag1 = Confirmed participant that have their artist or song | col2 = #d40000| tag2 = Did Not Qualify from Semi-Final | col3 = #FFD700| tag3 = Past participant that will not participate |winner = TBA |image = |entries = 39|null = TBD|vote = Every country awards 1-8, 10 and 12 points to their favourites|return = |semi = |semi2 = 29 June 2017|semi1 = 25 June 2017}} The third edition of the Culturovision Song Contest was hosted in Australia after they won the previous edition with 155 points. It was the first time that Australia won the Contest and therefore the first time that it went overseas. The venue was announced on the 13th by the HOD of Australia. The target of nations was 36 and it was hit rather quickly as the group saw a large member increase from the 2nd edition to the next. The Semi-Finals would be expanded as a result, and therefore so was the final, with 10 qualifiers from each Semi-Final and the Big 6 to add. This was also the largest Final ever in the history, there was 16 nations in Semi-Final 1 and 17 in Semi-Final 2, and since that 10 qualified from each, including the Big 6 the final was expanded from 20 nations to 26, allowing for more nations to make it to the final. The motto of the contest, "Celebrate Differences" was selected on the 19th of June by Australia's HOD. Artists & National Finals ' Portugal decided to host a Festival da Canção (Their National final) to decide who they would send to the 3rd edition and the 4th edition of the contest, 2nd place going to the 4th edition and the winner going to the 3rd. The voting was opened on the 28th of May 2017, during the voting sequence of the Culturovision Song Contest 1, Diogo Piçarra won with 64%, and Salvador Sobral earned his Culturovision Song Contest 4 place with 27% of the votes. And during the registration for the 2nd contest, the Serbians announced their National Final, which Boginja won. Belgium announced a national final, however it was to choose the song for K3 that was internally selected, with 10.000 Luchtballonen winning by a decisive margin of 79%. And then after that Denmark announced their national final between 5 songs, which was won by Kl.10. Sweden also had a National Final, it was a two song National-Final between Krista Siegfrids - Snurra mir jord and Viktor Frisk - Allting ordnar sig, with Siegfrids winning by 67%. 'Semi-Finals Draw The Pots were made by ESC DKU on the 19th of June 2017, and later TheAmessz made the Semi-Final draw. The pots were the following: Countries in the first semi-final Countries voting in the first semi-final Countries in the second semi-final Countries voting in the second semi-final}} Participation The target of participating countries was raised to 36, which would beat the previous edition by a margin of 6 countries, with new debuting countries, some HODs decided to withdraw and go with other countries, as was the case for Turkey who took up Romania. Semi-Finals The Semi-Finals became a mainstay in the contest after the 2nd edition, the Semi-Finals were expanded to 16 nations each, and 10 qualifiers, also expanding the Final itself by making it from 20 to 26, also adding 4 extra spots to the previously 12 nation Semi-Final The pots for the Semi-Final were drawn by the head of the Culturovsion Song Contest, ESC DKU, while Supervisor TheAmessz drew the Semi-Finals and the running order of both Semi-Final and Final. Semi-Final 1 , , and voted in this Semi-Final. 16 Nations competed in this Semi-Final and 10 qualified. : Qualified Semi-Final 2 , , and voted in this Semi-Final. 16 Nations competed in this Semi-Final and 10 qualified. : Qualified Grand Final Returning artists Other Countries * withdrew due to their HOD not stating anything about Switzerland's participation. Category:Culturovision Song Contest